


Работа под прикрытием

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Character, Dark Poe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А если По Дэмерон работает на стороне первого Ордена?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Работа под прикрытием

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinARu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/gifts).



Сообщение о потерянном месяц назад шаттле, который неожиданно вернулся, и передает свежие позывные Первого ордена, застало генерала Хакса за подписанием бумаг о списании оборудования. Магистр Рен до сих пор отлеживался в лазарете, так что в утиль шло только то, что отслужило свое и износилось.  
— Шаттл не расстреливать, пилота — под замок, — сказал генерал, отпивая кофе.  
Бумаги на списание закончились, так что он перешел к отчетом о переподготовке штурмовиков.  
Хакса отвлекли еще раз, сообщив, что пилот — это никто иной, как По Дэмерон.  
— Один? Без других бойцов сопротивления или дроидов? — на всякий случай уточнил Хакс.  
— Да, один.  
— Спасибо, лейтенант, — кивнул Хакс, — я приду к заключенному позже. А пока изолируйте его и никого, кроме меня, не подпускайте к камере.  
Когда подчиненный ушел, Хакс позволил себе хмыкнуть и вернулся к документам. Не то, чтобы он тянул время, но было приятно заставить пленника ждать.  
К тому же, почему это какой-то пилот Сопротивления, пусть и лучший, должен нарушать его размеренную повседневность?  
Закончив с документами и просмотрев бухгалтерские отчеты, которые всегда его очень утешали, Хакс направился к По Дэмерону.  
В крошечную камеру он вошел сам и попросил отключить видеонаблюдение. Будет лишнее подтверждение слухов о его зверствах.  
— А ты не торопился! — сказал Дэмерон, он развалился на узкой койке, закинув руки за голову.  
Выглядел вполне отдохнувшим и свежим, а его летная форма с нашивкой Сопротивления, напротив, казалось, не стиралась с момента самой битвы при Эндоре.  
— Давал тебе возможность совратить еще парочку моих штурмовиков, — ответил Хакс, опираясь спиной о стену около двери.  
По так же валялся на койке, не попытавшийся даже изобразить напряжение.  
— С Финном случайно вышло, — сказал он, глядя в потолок.  
— Его зовут FN-2187, — поправил Хакс.  
— Без разницы, — ответил Дэмерон. — Ну не отказываться же мне от плана побега. Я вообще сразу решил, что это ты мне подстроил…  
— Думаешь, что мне пришел в голову настолько идиотский план? Ты крайне невысокого мнения о моих умственных способностях, По.  
Дэмерон соизволил сесть и, если бы хотел, мог ногой достать до стоящего у стены Хакса. Такие камеры: маленькие, с низким потолком, помимо экономии места, еще и должны были давить на психику людей, выросших на планетах. Если те находились в них долго, конечно. Хакс как-то наблюдал, как Дэмерон, после четырех месяцев проведенных в камере, был готов лезть на стенку. Он даже начал за него волноваться, хотя и не хотел этого признавать.  
— Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь, — заметил Дэмерон, глядя на Хакса снизу-вверх, — все плохо?  
— Не без твоего участия, — ответил Хакс, — как для шпиона Первого ордена, ты слишком уж предан идеям Сопротивления и Новой Республики.  
Дэмерон закатил глаза.  
— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что от Старкиллера надо было избавляться, такое оружие опасно в чьих угодно руках, — сказал он, потягиваясь, — и, кстати, а ведь не просто так обычный штурмовик с сомнительной верностью, стерегущий канализацию, знал слабые точки базы! Уж не позаботился ли кто-то, чтобы информация попала в его руки?  
Хакс очень внимательно посмотрел на Дэмерона. Даже он не был способен долго выдерживать такой пристальный взгляд. Вздрагивал, отводил глаза, начинал оправдываться. И никакой Силы не надо.  
— Черт, — голос Дэмерона дрогнул, — прекрати так делать. Знаешь же, как я этого не люблю.  
Здесь Хакс позволил себе усмехнуться. Они были знакомы долгие годы, доверяли друг другу безоговорочно, но все равно оставались вот такие мелочи, от которых кого-то из них передергивало. А в быту каждый был попросту невыносим. Хорошо, что им не грозил совместный быт, по крайней мере, скоро.  
— Я так понимаю, ты привез мне свежие данные, — сказал Хакс, протягивая руку.  
— Понятно, со светской болтовней закончено, — Дэмерон вытащил инфочип из кармана и протянул ему.  
Но, стоило взяться, как он накрыл второй ладонью руку Хакса и опять широко ухмыльнулся.  
— А как насчет платы за верную службу?  
— А как насчет разумного плана освобождения? — спросил Хакс. — При котором ты не разнесешь док моего корабля, не поднимешь шумихи и в тебя не начнут стрелять?  
— Ну это само собой, — Дэмерон слегка потянул его руку на себя, — мы уже несколько месяцев не виделись. А в прошлый раз твой любимый магистр прибежал промывать мне мозги быстрее, чем мы даже поговорили!  
«Он не мой любимый магистр!», — хотел заорать Хакс, но только выдернул руку из хватки Дэмерона и убрал инфочип.  
— За дверью стоят штурмовики, — напомнил он, — им совсем не обязательно знать, что ты — наш агент под глубоким прикрытием.  
Он не сказал, что об этом лучше знать только малому кругу лиц. Иначе смещение власти в Первом ордене может пройти не так спокойно и бескровно, как Хакс планировал.  
— Они и не будут знать, — ухмыльнулся Дэмерон. — Они услышат разве что мои крики. Скажешь, что пытал меня долго, вдумчиво, жестоко…  
Он замолк, когда Хакс положил руки ему на плечи и поцеловал, толкая спиной на койку.


End file.
